


When Things Don't Go As Planned

by minimoonp



Series: Battle of the Soul [6]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: An Undertale/Battle Royale crossover, with Undertale human soul ocs. Ft Characters from 6souls.tumblr.com, multi-of-fire.tumblr.com, seven-deadly-souls.tumblr.com, amurderofsouls.tumblr.com, melancholic-souls.tumblr.com, and determination-saved.tumblr.com. Check them out!





	When Things Don't Go As Planned

How did it all go so wrong? This is the question Daf asked himself moments before he died. He had been doing everything right, he had the advantage, he had a metal arm! He was the outlier and he was supposed to win, so why was he simultaneously getting his head chopped off while a bullet ran through his skull?

It all started with that orange pair…

Early in the game, Daf decided he’d need resources if he had any hopes to win. He had to be able to survive off of the land just as long as he had to evade (or remove) any other murdering contestants. He’d managed to find a water source, a small amount of food, and to top it all off a small, empty shed. He was absolutely set! He could even stay there for the rest of the game if he was careful, as long as they didn’t shut the area down, and that’s what he’d planned to do. About less than an hour in, he’d heard voices coming closer, and he recognized them as Sam (this obnoxious kid who’d beat him up on his birthday) and Carrot (another obnoxious kid who’d beaten up someone close to him, Abe).

“Put that down, you drop that right now. I refuse to deal with it any longer.”

It sounded like he was chastising a child or a puppy, but there was also slight panic in his voice, something making him antsy. Daf stayed quiet, though burned with curiosity as to what was going on. As long as they weren’t paying attention to his hideout that was good for him.

Carrot was amused with making Sam squirm, so said that mischievous laugh of hers, but she complied. Not without calling him a few mean spirited names, but nothing he hadn’t heard before. Maybe she threw down her bloodied weapon or those famous boxing gloves of hers, but they hit the ground with a bit of a thud.

Daf let out a sigh of relief when they moved on, giving his defense weapon a bit of a glance. A fencing foil, a weapon you can’t even kill with let alone injure, unless you wanted a bad case of tennis elbow yourself. Daf knew his way around a sword, but it looked nothing like in the movies and that was a let down. He guessed it was only fair, his gaze wandering to his left arm.

He was pulled away from his thoughts as he heard someone stomping by once again. This time he risked peeking through the small window of his shed, but he couldn’t see much but a few whisps of red hair. There were only a handful of gingers so it must have been-

There were loud shrieks and small cries of disgust. Julie, it had to be. The little pageant princess couldn’t handle being in the dirt and grime. Daf smiled, a devilish plan forming. He was going to scare the little brat. Daf grabbed his foil and headed to the door, kicking it open with much force. He gave a shout and a flail of his sword, and Julie’s eyes bucked as her feet scrambled to back away but tangled in the least graceful manner ever landing her on her butt.

Daf laughed, looking down. Once she was over the initial shock she looked up, her eyes puffy and red. Soon her face too, she was embarrassed.

“D-Daf, you!” She looked like she was about to cry, and that kind of killed the moment, eyes wandering from her to gaze at his feet. That was when red eyes met orange. Abe was there at his feet, and talk about an out of body experience, he was missing the entirety of his.

Julie gasped as Daf lunged at her with great speed and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, dropping the six shooter she’d just fished out of her pocket.

“Did you do this?!” Daf yelled and she scowled finally gaining her bearings.

“Do you see any blood on my hands?” She replied, spitting in his eye. A lapse of girlyness probably learned from an older, more burly friend of hers, but he threw her down because of it and that was all that mattered.

He rubbed his eyes, welling up with tears of both anger and sorrow.

"Hey! Leave Julie alone you fu-“

Everything blurred. How did it all go so wrong?

Metal burned through his forehead. An axe tore through his throat. How could one guy die in such an elaborate manner?

Maybe if he’d just stayed where he was he’d be fine. Maybe if he had of taken care of Carrot and Sam, he’d have found the true perpetrators of Abe’s death. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Maybe would help absolutely nothing at this point. Should have, could have, would have. He didn’t.

Julie sat stunned as Daf’s headless body slumped to the floor, blood spurting from wounds like broken fountain.

"You two are loud, it was easy to find you.” Hiniku said, re-angling the bloody axe in his hand.

Julie gave a weak smile. She had heard Harriet nearby too! Saved by the true blue squad, fancy that. She figured it would be best to say thank you; after all it was a pretty close call.

“Hey,” she started. Hiniku was looking out towards where the bullet had come from. He glanced down. “Thanks a lot for saving me.”

She wiped her hands on her skirt, and held one out to shake with him.

“Who said anything about saving?” He asked, and she paled.

No, she was not going out. Not here, not like this. Hands splayed to find a fallen revolver. Cock the hammer, aim, and CRUNCH.

The axe came down, metal right between the eyes. She didn't even have a chance to cry.


End file.
